The Cake-tastrophe (I'm not sorry!)
by Silver Darkness Star
Summary: When an argument ensues between Cole and Jay, a horrific cake related revenge will arise...warning: abuse of cake in our midst. (Credits to J.R.R. Not-Tolkien for the fantastic cover art)


Alright, let's get this started. Warning: I'm new to this place, and I am very likely to mess up in some regard. Keep that in mind please.

* * *

Jay decided, one day, to play a prank on Cole.

And for anyone else, this prank would've been horrible, but for darling Cole, it was much _much_ crueler.

It all started when Jay and Cole had a bit of a...erm, a bit of a disagreement.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU JAY!?" Cole practically bellowed down the hall of the Destiny's Bounty.

"IT'S JUST A DIFFERENCE IN OPINION COLE! GET OVER IT! YOU'RE NOT ALWAYS RIGHT YOU KNOW!" Jay yelled back.

Maybe, just maybe, Zane or Nya might've tried to break 'em up, but in this case, what they were arguing about was just so damn stupid...

The Ninja had been at dinner time, and while they were waiting for dessert, they started discussing different kinds of confectionary, and one of these kinds was-

"Jay, I cannot stress this enough, _cake is important to me_. And you basically saying that cake sucks-"

"I never said cake sucks! What I said was that I prefer pancakes to cake as a dessert, but no no no you didn't listen and now this is happening." Jay snapped.

As I said before, stupid fight. The others were pretty exasperated with this situation, and left the ninja of lightning and earth to squabble over food. Who knew Cole, the calm and brilliant leader, could get so riled up over cake...

These idiotic altercations had happened sometimes. The arguments often led to sulking, which led to retaliation and retaliation usually meant (at least in Jay's case), pranking. While not as good at the art of prankery as Lloyd, Jay had more than a few tricks up his sleeve. And after a few days of wearing an "I'm pissed off" expression on his face, a malicious idea struck him like a lightbulb above the head.

It was time to put his plan into action.

"Please Zane please, I'll never ask you for anything again I swear-"

"Jay, I don't understand why you even want me to do this, especially with your quarrel with Cole..." Zane trailed off, dubious of his honorary brother's actions.

"C'mon Zane, I really need you to do this for me. As a friend, a brother, please? Pretty please, with a cherry and frosting on top, please please please please please-"

"Yes I will do it Jay." Zane spoke tiredly. "Give me an hour."

"Yes! You're the best Zane! I owe you one!" He ran off excitedly to continue his plan, with Zane staring confusedly after him.

An hour later, as Zane had predicted, his fabulous creation was finished. A rich chocolate cake, with chocolate buttercream in the middle and melted chocolate on top, dripping of the sides. Still warm. Cole's very favourite.

Jay grinned evilly when he saw it. He looked at Lloyd, his accomplice in the plan.

"Okay, Lloyd, you know the drill, just stick to the script. Savvy?"

"Savvy. Whoa Jay, I never knew you had a dark side..."

"Only when it's provoked Lloyd." Jay said solemnly. "Only when it's provoked. You ready?"

"Yep. So I just tell him you want him to come out on the deck, and that you have a peace offering?"

"Yeah, that's it. Now go Greenbean, we're losing daylight!" Lloyd scowled at the nickname, but went anyway. Jay carefully picked up the cake on its platter, and took it out to the deck of the Destiny's Bounty. Up there in the clouds, what could go wrong?

Cole came out a few minutes later. He was curious, the poor soul. The evil that would befall him...

Jay, who had been leaning against the rail of the Bounty, near the figure head, turned around.

"Ah, Cole. I was wondering when you'd show up."

"What's this about Jay? Lloyd said you had something for me."

"And I do. This-" He gestured to the enormous cake in his hands. "-is a chocolate cake, and it's all for you."

Cole was obviously delighted. "All of that...for me?"

"As a peace offering." Jay tried not to cackle maniacally out loud. "To put our silly fight behind us y'know?"

"Well, peace offering excepted Jay! Thank you!" Cole grinned, ecstatic.

"Oh, no problem Cole. Why don't you come over here and get it? I'd hate to drop it on the deck, all Zane's hard work for nothing..."

"Nope, we really wouldn't want that to happen." Cole reached forward, clearly even more excited by the prospect of Zane's cooking. Jay reached forward too, as if to hand him the cake, and with a wild throw of his arms, the cake slid off the plate...and right over the rail of the flying ship.

Jay watched the colour drain from Cole's face as he tried to process what had happened. He saw as Cole looked over the railing to see the thing of beauty tumble through the sky. Shock, Jay noted. The master of earth's mouth opened and closed, like a goldfish. Time for some good ol' sarcasm.

"Oh no! The cake, Zane worked so hard on it..." Jay said, leaning on the rail beside Cole, grinning madly. "I don't think we have enough ingredients to make another one Cole..."

The black ninja looked like he wanted to hurl himself over the rail after the cake. Jay's smile broadened. "Should we go back inside Boss?" He said it with caution, aware that if Cole realised he'd done it on purpose, he would kill him.

Cole was still staring over the rail. "C'mon man, let's go." Jay gently pushed him towards the inside of the ship, where the other ninja were peeking their heads out the door, having witnessed the horror of what had happened. Jay beamed at them as he moved his leader past, and they each felt a shiver run down their backs...

"It'll be okay Cole. Listen, I have pancakes if they'll do..."

Trust Jay to drive it home.

Meanwhile, in a small village far away from Ninjago City, some villagers were wondering how on earth a chocolate cake had dropped onto the street...

And what is the moral of the story everybody? It's that Jay holds grudges, and will not hesitate to act upon them. Lightning can be terrifying. And way more cruel than expected. And I mean really, really cruel...

End.

* * *

D'you ever say/think a word so many times it loses all meaning? I did that with the word "cruel" today.

Just so you know, I don't have it in for Cole, or Jay, or anyone in ninjago really. I'm just really good at finding new ways to be mean to fictional characters.

So, how did I do? First Fanfiction ever so...don't judge too harshly?

-Cherry XD


End file.
